


Le Bagage et les Poires

by Melie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Bagage et ses manies étranges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bagage et les Poires

A bien réfléchir, Rincevent ne savait pas exactement à quand ça remontait. Du jour au lendemain, ça l'avait pris, comme ça. Peut-être avait-il entendu une discussion qui lui avait donnée de drôles d'idéées.

Soudainement, le Bagage s'était mis à aimer les poires.

D'où tout un enchaînement de désagrément.

Il y avait eu ce malheureux jongleur - invité à l'Université pour une raison obscure, Ridculle voulant probablement démontrer qu'il était meilleur que lui, ou les autres mages voulant prouver à quel point le jonglage est malsain -, ce malheureux jongleur, qui, au lieu de passer directement aux 106 sabres aiguisés, avait voulu faire une sorte de petit échauffement avec des poires. Le Bagage ne l'avait toujours pas recraché.

Heureusement, de tous les épiciers féroces d'Ankh Morpork, aucun n'avait osé se plaindre de s'être fait chaparder son stock de poire. Qui irait reprocher quoique ce soit à une malle sur pattes prête à vous avaler tout rond ?

Rincevent avait bien essayé de lui faire quelques remontrances. Sans succès.

Enfin bon. Ce n'étaient que des poires, après tout.


End file.
